dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Etrigan (New Earth)
'The Destroyer' ended up being the bounty hunter Lobo, and Etrigan and Lobo duked it out, until both of them realized they had the same destructive goals, and they formed an alliance. But Etrigan and Lobo went back to fighting each other and Klarion's gang. Things only got worse when Lobo hijacked a hydrogen bomb and rode his space hog to a distant planet to detonate the bomb. Jason Blood had to release Etrigan to save himself, and Etrigan went after Lobo, so Etrigan could detonate the bomb, not Lobo. War of the Gods Klarion witnessed Wonder Woman's apparent death at the hands of Circe. Being mischievous, Klarion sent Wonder Woman to Hell, where she encountered Etrigan and Jason Blood. A fight broke out between Etrigan and Wonder Woman, and Jason had to force the Demon to revert back, before Etrigan killed Wonder Woman. Political Asylum Pollster Phil Harrity got hired by Mr. Dingle to find the perfect conservative presidential candidate. Harrity ran the aspects of the perfect conservative through computer three times, which summoned the Demon Etrigan. Etrigan begins running for president. But an assassination attempt almost ruins his campaign. Etrigan eventually gets in a fight with Superman. During the fight, Etrigan tries to get the Man of Steel to support his candidacy, but Superman refuses. /ref> Etrigan almost gains presidency, but it is denied him. The Eternity Quest Jason Blood sought out the Eternity Book to help his friend, Harry Matthews. Jason Blood found the Eternity Book, which was owned by a janitor who refused to give it up. Jason released Etrigan, and Etrigan and the janitor fought magically, which alerted Asteroth the demon. Meanwhile, Lobo traveled to Earth, with a bone to pick with Etrigan. Lobo finally reached Earth, and an inevitable fight between Etrigan and Lobo took place. Etrigan ended the fight, and asked Lobo to travel to Hell with him. Etrigan, Lobo, and Harry traveled to Hell to get the Eternity Book, they had trouble finding it amid the chaos. Morax joined up with them. Etrigan and his friends have traced Harry's soul to the Impenetrable Fortress of Flyn, where Belial was holding Harry's soul. Etrigan and co. arrived at the fort, Etrigan met Hell's new rulers, Remiel and Duman, and Etrigan traded Belial's heart for Harry's soul. However, Merlin had been playing them all along, and supposedly killed Etrigan. The Thing-That-Cannot-Die was upset over the apparent death of Jason Blood, and started a fight at Etrigan's funeral. Etrigan, who had not died, interrupted the fight and stopped it. Underworld Unleashed When Sentinel and a handful of magic heroes ventured into Neron's realm to reclaim Molly's soul, Etrigan was one of the opponents they had to face, along with Blaze, Blackbriar Thorn, and Dementor. Etrigan fought, and underestimated Fate. Once Stevens unleashed the chaotic powers of his right arm, which tried to consume Etrigan, The Demon submitted by transforming back into Blood. Quiver After emerald archer Green Arrow's resurrection, Batman and Oliver went to the burnt remains of the Queen mansion, in the hopes of jogging Oliver's memory. Etrigan appeared, and attacked the pair. After a brief altercation Batman and Oliie recruited Blood for his occult knowledge so that he may help them figure out how Oliver could have been resurrected. It was found that Oliver was a Hollow - a soulless husk of a human, created by Hal Jordan with the Spectre's powers to soothe his guilt. Blood called on Etrigan to kill Oliver (being a Hollow left him vulnerable to possession, which could have been very bad). He was stopped in his attempt by a Fire Extinguisher Arrow. Batman, in response to the unusual weapon said, "I will never ever mock your trick arrows again." -6 Etrigan eventually lost the restrictions imposed upon him by Merlin which turned him from evil, caused by his "murder" at the exact moment he was transforming from his human guise Jason Blood into his demon self. It turned out that the incident resulted in Jason Blood being able to exert some will over Etrigan's violent nature, whereas previously the two remained separate, only one existing at a time. | Powers = * : Etrigan is much more powerful than a regular demon. He is mystically enhanced and trained for thousands of years. :* :* :* : His demonic nature gains pleasure from physical pain. :* :* :* :* :* * : Etrigan has a high command of magic; through his prowess in magic, he has enhanced his normal demon physiology, giving him added abilities. :* : Demons have an acute sense of smell. :* : Etrigan foresaw his meeting Tommy Monaghan. :* : Etrigan can recite or cast spells to materialise in new locations. :* : Etrigan can summon other demons from Hell. :* : Etrigan's projectiles have penetrated Merlin's defences in a weakened state. :* : Etrigan is able to raise the undead. :* : Etrigan created a flame figure to act as a decoy. :* : Etrigan liquified a rock floor, then solidified it again to trap Lobo. | Abilities = * : Etrigan is also provided with insight to religious aspects and other forbidden or secret knowledge. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * :* Blood is able to cause Etrigan pain from inside himself, with an idol of an unknown fertility goddess. :* Crucifixes: The Christian crucifix causes severe pain on contact. :* Holy Water: Holy water burns Etrigan's skin as if it were corrosive acid. * : Demons can be conjured by those with occult knowledge, and controlled if the summoner is powerful enough. * : Etrigan is vulnerable to magic greater than his, such as Merlin's. :* Order and Chaos: Fate was able to hurt Etrigan with a blade of Order, and made him submit to his right arm of Chaos. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * According to Scapegoat, Etrigan was born on the 13th day of the 13th month after his parents met. * His powers can be extended by other magical devices, such as the Crown of Horns. * "Big-Ears" is a nickname his frenemy Lobo calls him. | Wikipedia = Etrigan the Demon | Links = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Spirit Squad members